


Scotty's secret

by I_made_this_for_fun



Category: Shaun of the Dead, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Scotty's secret, Secret Identity, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun
Summary: Zombie's have been found on board the ship but scotty has a few secrets up his sleeve and helps to protect the crew.
Relationships: Slight Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Kudos: 3





	Scotty's secret

It was a normal day aboard the Enterprise but down in engineering the Captain was doing a spot check. He was on his way to see scotty when he heard a loud thud from behind. He did a quick turn and was presented with a man who had been smashed by a falling machine.

"Kirk to enterprise I need Spock and Leonard down in the engines immediately a man has been crushed by a falling machine" He said into a walkie talkie.

Spock and Leonard both began to sprint to the engines. Upon arrival Spock helped move the mechanism and Leonard then began to check for a heart beat.

"He is dead Kirk" Leonard remarked quickly.

Kirk turned on his walkie talkie and pronounced to the whole ship  
"A man has died on engineering bay 7"

Scotty was then caught running across to the the bay and it was not very long before he arrived.

"Captain' I came a' soon as I' heard"

"Yes I did think you would come..." He was saying before he was cut of by Spock.

"Captain I need to say for a dead person he is moving more than he should" Spock said.

"They're movin' captain ah suggest ye donder awa' " Scotty said quickly.

"Scotty the man could be alive we can't just leave him" Kirk said confused as to what Scotty's problem was.

"Ah said back awa' Jim ," Scotty said angrily.

They were all shocked to here how serious Scotty was. He never called him Jim it was always captain. Leonard agreed with Scotty because the man had no heart beat so this must be dangerous.

"Captain this simply makes no sense a man is unable to move without a heart beat" Spock said.

"They're zombies captain' or undead humanoids now we need tae lea"

"Zombies are a work of fiction this could not possibly be zombies." Spock remarked.

"Is that true. Hae ye ne'er heard o' that attack oan london back in 2004. Now ah kin help ye a' go tae mah room 'n' keep th' zombies out. If ony do mak' it in hit them oan th' heid wi' a blunt object juist dinnae git bitten." Scotty sounding even more serious

During this the zombie had been walking around and had began to start an army of those who have been bitten. Scotty forced the men to go to his room as he ran through the crowd and distracted the zombies.

Spock, Kirk and Leonard arrived in his room to find lots of random unconnected items. There was a game controller but no console, A bat for an old sport that people don't play anymore, A police jacket and a hand made beer mat that had the name "The Worlds End".

30 minutes passed and they were beginning to worry about the Scotsman. That was until they heard him shouting at the zombies.

"TAK' THAT YE BAW JUGGLER, HA CANNAE EVEN STAUNT UP STRAECHT YA BAS"

He arrived at the door.

"Kin ye laddies let me in please"

The door began to open and the insane Scotsman rushed inside the room. He was covered in blood and he had a blunt pipe. 

"Why do you have these things in your room Mr Scott." Spock asked, still confused at how the objects are connected.

"Ahh, thae ur things connected tae me past' lives. Tim Bisley, Shaun Riley, Nicholas Angel 'n' Gary F**KING' King." Scotty said with a great big smile on his face.

They all looked at each other. This if anything made them even more confused than before.

"Let me put it simple, th' items a' have a connection tae a past live. They're a' set at different time periods 'n' a' look similar some how."

"I think this should be a conversation for another time Scotty" Leonard said.

"We are just glad you are safe." He proceeded to say.

Leonard gave him a hug and they waited inside the room for all this to blow over. They told everyone to keep distance and to not get bitten and that help would be on the way shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all just for fun because I love the cornetto trilogy (Shaun of the Dead -2004, Hot Fuzz-2007 and The Worlds End-2013) all that have the main character played by Simon Pegg and Nick Frost. Hope this was good it was my first one.  
> Tim Bisley is from Spaced 1999-2001 a show made by Simon Pegg and Edgar Wright.


End file.
